A Nightmare on Steven Street
by BatOutOfHell666
Summary: Steven Universe meets the King of Nightmares. How is he gonna get out of this one?


*Steven is walking through a boiler factory*

Voice: Steven...

*Steven looks around, then continues walking*

Voice: Steven...

*Steven begins walking faster, then hears a scratching sound*

Steven: Ok, this isn't funny anymore...

*just then, a figure melts through the floor panel, then forms into a severely burned man in brown jeans, a fedora, a red and green striped sweater, and wearing a metal glove with blades on all 5 fingers, and Steven begins running before finding himself cornered infront of a boiler, then he finds himself before the burned man, then the boiler factory disappears, and Steven finds himself in his bed, with Pearl watching and giving a frightened look on her face*

Steven: It's fine, I just had a night terror.

Pearl: I didn't know these things could cause clothing damage.

Steven: What? *looks down and finds 5 slashes in his pajama shirt* How did that happen? Was Lion in here?

Pearl: No he wasn't.

Steven: Well what else could've done this?

Pearl: I don't know. They just sort of appeared. I didn't see a cause.

Steven: Huh... That is strange. But I think the best thing to do right now is to ignore it and hope the problem goes away.

Pearl: I guess you're right... *walks away and enters the temple door as Steven goes back to sleep*

*the following morning*

*Steven is sitting on the beach with Connie, their feet buried in the sand*

Steven: ...And then I woke up, and I found these cuts in my pajamas.

Connie: That does sound scary. Does it have something to do with your powers?

Steven: At this point, I'm not sure. I mean, between learning my mom was Pink Diamond and battling the Diamonds, I don't know what's what anymore...

Connie: Well, whatever it is, I hope you figure it out soon.

Steven: Thank you, Connie. That means alot to me. *gets up and puts his sandals back on before walking to Beach Citywalk Fries*

Peedee: What up, Steven? Want the bits again, I take it?

Steven: Nah, I just wanna talk to Ronaldo.

Peedee: Oh, I see. RONALDO! STEVEN WANTS YOU!

Ronaldo: Is it something weird?

Peedee: Ronaldo wants to know if it's anything weird.

Steven: Kind of.

*a few minutes later*

Ronaldo: And you say that this man attacked you, in your dreams?

Steven: Yes, and I turned to you, because you know more about weird than anybody else I know besides the Gems.

Ronaldo: I have heard talk of revenants who invade the dreams of men, and whatever happens to the person in the dream happens in reality.

*Steven reels back for a minute*

Steven: *nervously* Anything else?

Ronaldo: It's said that these revenants are often tormented souls with longing.

Steven: Ok... I'm just gonna go now... *walks away*

*later that night*

*Steven is on his bed, curled into a ball*

Steven: Whatever happens in the dream happens in reality.

*a noise comes from the kitchen, and Steven looks and finds Amethyst raiding the fridge*

Steven: Amethyst!

Amethyst: What up, Steeman? *pulls out a box of lunchmeat and dumps it into her mouth*

Steven: UGH! Amethyst, I can't sleep!

*Amethyst sighs*

Amethyst: This isn't gonna be like that time you obssessed over that warp thing, is it?

Steven: I'm going outside! *gets out of bed and marches out the front door* Looks like I'm not sleepin' tonight. *shuts his eyes for a split second* No! Can't sleep.

*several hours later*

*Steven is still outside, but now he has bags under his eyes*

Steven: I don't know how the Gems do it. *turns around and sees the burned man*

Burned Man: If that's a mystery to you, you should see yourself!

*Steven screams and reels back, but then looks around and sees that the man isn't there anymore*

Steven: Just a hallucination.

*the burned man comes back, this time in close proximity to Steven's face*

Burned Man: Not quite!

*Steven screams again and sees the man has vanished again*

Steven: UGH!

*the following morning*

*Steven looks even worse than before*

Amethyst: Steven, are you ok? You look real... dry.

Steven: I'm fine, totally. Nothing to worry about here.

Voice: Hey Steven.

*Steven screams again and begins swinging a stick around , then Greg comes up*

Greg: Relax Schtooball, it's only me. What happened to you?

Steven: Oh nothing.

Greg: Just came to tell you that the car wash is closed down. Something about finding a body hung in the drive-thru.

Steven: What!? *runs over to It's A Wash and finds Buck Dewey's corpse hanging from the ceiling of the drive-thru*

Bill: YOU! YOU DID THIS!

Steven: What? No! It wasn't me!

Bill: Do you think I'm so stupid as to not think you played a part in this!? He was sleep walking and the next morning, I find him like this! I know you played a part in this!

Steven: It wasn't me! *runs away*

Bill: GET BACK HERE! Kids these days! *looks back and finds a phrase carved into Buck's remains, reading "1 2 Freddy's coming for you, 3 4 Better lock your door, 5 6 Grab your crucifix, 7 8 Gonna stay up late, 9 10 Never sleep again"*

*meanwhile*

*Steven stops and leans on a lamppost, then spots a 6-year old girl prancing down the street*

Steven: Hey. Hey you. *walks over to the girl* Hey, you think you can help me?

*the girl stops walking*

Steven: Alright, listen, there's this guy- *stops as the girl turns around, revealing her eyes missing, and her face clawed, then steps back and falls over*

Girl: His name is Freddy Krueger, and he's coming back. Soon he'll be strong enough. It's ok to be afraid. We were all afraid.

Steven: We? *looks over and spots more children, bearing several gashes, scars, and missing body parts*

Children: Warn your friends. Warn everyone.

*Steven runs into a telephone pole, then looks and finds that the children are no longer there*

Steven: Warn everyone?

Greg: Steven! There you are! *runs up and hugs Steven*

Steven: Dad! There's somebody on the loose!

Greg: Huh?

Steven: These kids! They came to me in a vision, they told me of a guy named "Freddy Krueger" and that he's coming!

Greg: Freddy Krueger? I haven't heard that name in 14 years.

Steven: You've met him?

Greg: Rose told me about him. Apparently, he was an offspring of rape. His mother, Amanda Krueger, was locked in an asylum and raped by 100 lunatics. Freddy was born after this, and she sent him away. Apparently, he suffered much abuse growing up. He was eventually taken in by a man by the name of "Mr. Underwood" who would regularly abuse him. That all changed the day he met Rose. She agreed to take him away from Underwood and let him live around her. I met him through Rose, and we got along great.

Steven: What happened?

Greg: I don't know. The day you were born, I took you to see him, and he began crying when I told him Rose was gone. I went to check on him and told him Rose gave up her physical form to give birth to you, and well, let's just say he didn't take it well, so, I left. I don't know what happened after that.

*Steven looks down*

*later that night*

*Steven is in bed*

Steven: What if he's coming back for me? What if I'm responsible for this? *falls over on his bed, then wakes up to find himself in a room with dozens of children*

Children: Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs!

Steven: Huh? *looks over and spots the children pointing at a young boy while repeating the chant*

*the room fades away to reveal a backyard, and the young boy from the other vision is seen running out, with a man in a tank top and tattered pants comes out*

Man: And if you try that again, I'll make sure you feel it for more than a couple days! *slams the door as the boy begins crying, then Rose Quartz levitates down*

Rose Quartz: Hey, little human, are you alright?

*the boy looks up, tears running down his face, and with tons of bruises on his face*

Boy: I'm fine.

*Rose kneels down and wipes the tears away*

Rose Quartz: I'm Rose, what's your name?

Boy: Freddy.

*Steven gasps*

Steven: Freddy Krueger...

Rose Quartz: What happened?

Freddy: It's my stepfather, Underwood. He gets a little angry at times.

Rose Quartz: He shouldn't be treating you like this!

Freddy: But what can I do? I'm only a child.

Rose Quartz: What if I took you away from him?

Freddy: You mean it?

Rose Quartz: Of course. I can treat you better than he does.

Freddy: Ok, I'll come.

*Rose Quartz picks up Freddy and levitates away as Underwood comes back*

Underwood: HEY! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!

Rose Quartz: Away from here!

*Steven smiles before wiping a tear away from his eye as the backyard fades away to reveal the temple without the beach house*

Steven: The temple. *walks over and sees Rose with Freddy*

Rose Quartz: And he looked very hurt, so I agreed to let him stay with us. *looks back and sees Freddy behind her* It's ok. You can come out.

*Freddy nervously walks out from behind Rose*

Freddy: *nervously* Um, hello.

*Amethyst walks up to Freddy*

Amethyst: You look nice. I like your clothes.

*Freddy blushes*

Amethyst: I like him already. *turns into a cat and rubs against Freddy, who chuckles lightly*

Steven: I can't believe this is the person who's messing with my head.

*the temple fades away to reveal a small house, and he sees Greg walking in holding his baby self*

Steven: Is that me?

Greg: Hey Fred, you home?

*Freddy, who is now an adult, walks in*

Freddy: Greg, long time, no see. How the hell ya been, man?

Greg: Just great, just thought I'd drop by and introduce the newest member of the family.

Freddy: Oh, you have a kid? I'm sure Kathryn will like him. Kathryn!

*a 5-year old girl comes skipping in*

Kathryn: Yes daddy?

Freddy: Kathryn, this is Greg, the man I told you about. He's got a kid.

*Greg kneels down and presents Steven*

Kathryn: He's so cute! Can I hold him?

Greg: Sure, don't go rough on him, though. *hands Steven to Kathryn, who strokes his hair and kisses his nose*

Freddy: So who's the lucky lady?

Greg: Rose, but, she's no longer with us.

*Freddy stares blankly, then walks upstairs*

Greg: Freddy?

*upstairs*

*Freddy comes in, kneels down, then pulls out an old picture of Freddy and Rose from Freddy's childhood, then begins crying as Greg comes walking in*

Greg: Freddy, are you ok?

Freddy: What happened to her?

Greg: Yeah, well, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but, she sort of... gave up her physical form to make Steven.

*Freddy screams angrily, rises to his feet, then knocks over an easel*

Greg: Whoa, calm down, man!

Freddy: THAT LITTLE BRAT STOLE ROSE FROM ME!

Greg: Um, I'm gonna go now... *runs downstairs quickly* Hey Kathryn, I'm gonna need Steven back, it was nice meeting you. *takes Steven gently, then walks out the door as Freddy comes stomping down the stairs*

Kathryn: Daddy, what's wrong?

*Freddy kicks the coffee table, flipping it over as a woman comes walking in*

Woman: Freddy, what has gotten into you!?

Freddy: I'LL TELL YOU WHAT! I LOST ROSE!

Woman: Honey, don't you think you might be-

Freddy: I LOST ROSE! SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK! I'll make him pay! I'll make THEM ALL PAY! *storms into the kitchen, pulls out a butcher knife, then stabs a photo of two young children with it* They will pay with their blood! THEY SHALL DROWN IN THEIR OWN BLOOD! *backs up a little, then shouts to the ceiling as he gets to his knees*

*Steven gasps as the house fades away to reveal a factory, with an angry mob surrounding it*

*one of the mobbers throws a bottle with a burnt paper inside, and before anything can be said, the whole factory is in flames, and Freddy is in the middle of the flames, and he finds a cylinder-shaped gem artifact in a stack of newspapers, many of which read "Child Killer Set Free", then places the artifact against his chest as the area around him goes up in flames*

*the factory fades away to reveal a black void*

Steven: I-I understand everything now. *backs up, but is grabbed from behind by Freddy, and the black void instantly turns into a boiler factory*

Freddy: It's too late, though, isn't it?

Steven: I'm, I'm not afraid of you.

Freddy: Is that a fact? Well, you won't live to brag about it.

*chains erupt from the floor and bind Steven's wrists and ankles*

Freddy: And not even your pathetic friends can save you.

*Steven spots the Cool Kids, the Gems, Connie, Barbara and Sadie Miller, Greg, the Frymans, the Pizzas, Onion, and Vidalia, all in cages hanging from the ceiling*

Steven: Freddy, no!

Freddy: Yes, now bare witness to the beginning of the end.

*Peedee and Mr. Fryman are suddenly boiled alive, Ronaldo is torn apart by Sasquatch, the Loch Ness Monster, the Yeti, and Mokele-Mbembe, Barbara and Sadie Miller are suddenly baked alive, the Pizzas are thrown into a giant pizza oven, Mr. Smiley is run over by a roller coaster, the Cool Kids are impaled on iron spikes, Onion is skinned alive, and Vidalia has her head blown off by a shotgun, but before anything can happen to Greg, the Gems, and Connie, Steven breaks out of the chains by summoning a shield, then unhooks their chains, causing them to land safely on the ground*

Freddy: That's right, fall into my trap.

*the floor underneath the cages suddenly turns boiling hot, causing the cages to slowly melt*

Steven: You wanted me to save them, didn't you?

Freddy: That's right, now you can all die together, a perfect revenge for Rose Quartz!

*the Gems break out of their cage and charge at Freddy, only to be stopped by Peridot, who is now in a more demonic-looking version of the Peribot*

Peridot: I'm afraid I can't let you do that.

Steven: Peridot! How could you?

Peridot: I work with the Krueger man now.

Steven: What have you done with Lapis!?

*the Peribot's left claw opens, and gem shards fall out*

Freddy: You have failed. And now it's YOUR turn to lose a physical form.

*Steven runs at the Peribot, summons his shield, and rams head-on into the Peribot, and Peridot's gem cracks as she retreats from the Peribot*

Peridot: I've outsmarted you clods before and I'll do it again!

*Amethyst wraps a boiler with her whip and pulls it out*'

Amethyst: DESTROY! *flings the boiler toward Peridot and Freddy*

Pearl: W-we did it! We won!

Freddy: Not quite!

*the Gems, Greg, Connie, and Steven look back and find Freddy emerging from the floor*

Freddy: You'd have to get up pretty early to get the drop on ol' Krueger.

*Steven steps infront of the group*

Connie: Steven! What are you doing!?

Steven: It's me he wants, and it's me he's gonna get!

Freddy: Good boy.

*Connie gasps, and tears begin running down her eyes*

Steven: Alright, do your worst.

Freddy: Oh, I intend to. *lunges at Steven, who grabs him by his clawed hand, then the boiler factory disappears, and Steven is now in his bed, and Freddy is there as well*

Steven: It worked!

Freddy: Well, it'll be your undoing.

*Steven gets off the bed as Freddy claws his pillow, then Steven accesses the door to Rose's room and runs in, with Freddy following behind*

Steven: Room, I wanna see my mom again!

*Freddy tackles Steven*

Freddy: Welcome to eternity, motherfucker! *raises his clawed hand to attack*

Voice: Stop!

*Freddy raises his hand, then sees Rose's silhouette, and tears begin falling from his eyes*

Freddy: Rose? It, it can't be...

Rose: Yes Freddy, *steps out to full view* it's me.

*Freddy gets off of Steven and embraces Rose in a hug*

Freddy: How can this be? *looks back at Steven* What did you do?

Steven: This room makes anything I want out of clouds, I asked for it to conjure Rose.

Freddy: I thought I lost you.

Rose: It's ok, and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to tell you, but I knew you wouldn't be able to understand.

Freddy: All is forgiven. It's just so great to finally see you again! *to Steven* Sorry about, uh, trying to kill you.

Steven: All is forgiven. I'm sorry my mom became me.

Freddy: All is forgiven.

Rose: I see you've become powerful.

Freddy: I sought to avenge your loss, but was burned alive and saved myself with that gem thing you gave me.

Rose: I see, maybe now you can try using that power for good.

Freddy: Yeah, maybe I will.

Steven: So, can you bring my friends back now?

Freddy: I'm afraid I can't do that, but I can let you see them one last time. *lifts his sweater, and cuts himself open with one of his bladed fingers, then Buck, Vidalia, Onion, the Frymans, the Pizzas, Barbara, Sadie, and the Cool Kids, can be seen standing together inside of Freddy*

Steven: Hey guys.

Sadie: Steven, it's good to see you again.

Buck: It's a shame we won't be able to again.

Jenny: Take care, Steven.

*Steven nods, and Freddy's cut repairs itself*

Steven: So what are you gonna do now?

Freddy: I think, I think I'm gonna turn over a new leaf. From now on, Freddy Krueger is using his powers for good. *to Rose* Thank you Rose, for everything.

Rose: It was no trouble at all.

*Steven and Freddy walk out of the room, but right about then, Connie runs in, armed with a tennis racket*

Connie: HANG ON STEVEN!

*Steven stops Connie*

Steven: It's ok, he's reformed now.

*just then, the Gems come out through the Temple door*

Garnet: GET AWAY FROM STEVEN!

Steven: It's ok it's ok, he's not evil anymore.

Freddy: It's true. I no longer have a desire to be the person I was after Steven was born.

Steven: He wants to use his powers for good now. We just need to help him get back in the dream world.

Pearl: I think we can do that.

*a few minutes later*

*the Gems have their hands on the warp pad, and a warp beam emits from it*

Steven: Good luck.

Freddy: Steven, Connie, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, *tips his hat* Adieu. *walks onto the warp pad as the beam disappears*

Steven: So long, Freddy.

*Steven, Connie, and the Gems huddle together*


End file.
